


Stay With Him

by boazpriestly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boazpriestly/pseuds/boazpriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark things lurk in the forest, and it's up to Dean to protect his brothers from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Him

"Were you going to leave me?" Castiel asked.

Dean stared at his shoes, trying his best not to look at the ghost standing impossibly close to him, even with the trees between them. “No, I was just going to find Sam.” 

"Then I will go with you." 

"No," Dean said, louder than he meant to. "You have to stay here. You have to watch Adam and make sure nothing comes to get him." Dean glanced at his five year old brother laying still on bed of leaves Castiel had lain down for him. He wasn’t dead, Dean knew that much, but the sleep spell that had been shot at him — the one that had been meant for Dean — was more than a kid his size should be able to handle. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, he couldn’t cry right now, not when the he knew Sam was still out there with the monster hunting him. 

"But then you will be alone," Castiel said quietly with his head tilted to the side, confused. Dean wanted to reach out and straighten it back up, but he’d wasn’t sure what happened when you touched a ghost, if it was even possible. He kept his hands wrapped around the hilt of his dagger. 

"I will be. But if you come with me then my brothers die." Dean pushed a thin branch down with his elbow, snapping it in half so he could see Cas’ face better. "I need you to stay with him. You can’t come with me, Cas. I’m sorry." 

Castiel was silent for a long minute just watching Dean with those stupid blue eyes of his that looked more dead than alive; Dean wished he could figure out away to change that. A few more seconds passed and then Castiel walked forward, letting the branches and leaves pass right through his body; the sight made Dean shiver. 

"I will stay," Castiel said as he lifted his hands and held them to Dean’s face. "But only if you promise me one thing." 

"What — what’s that?" 

"When you find Sam, give him this." The ghost’s lips were pressed to Dean’s before Dean was able to form a thought and just as quickly Castiel pulled back, leaving Dean to stare at him with wide eyes. 

"I — I —" Dean couldn’t make his mouth form the words needed to convey the thoughts racing, crashing, and flipping over and over in his mind. That wasn’t what he imagined his first kiss would be like. 

"It’s not a kiss that I gave you, Dean," Castiel said, smiling crookedly. Something buzzed beneath Dean’s skin and pulled at his gut; had he been thinking out loud again? Could ghosts read minds? Castiel laughed softly and Dean wanted to back away from him. "I gifted you with a piece of life, Dean. A tiny bit that should be enough to give to Sam when you find him…in case his situation is less than ideal." 

Dean’s stomach twisted almost painfully. “You mean if he’s dead.” 

Castiel nodded, his mouth a straight line across his face. 

Dean wanted to vomit at the thought of finding Sam dead or worse. He wasn’t given the task of being his brothers’ keeper only to lose them the way he lost his parents. “I’m gonna bring him back alive, Cas. And I’m gonna wake up Adam too. I swear it, on my mother’s name.” 

"I believe in you, Dean."

Dean turned away from Castiel, looking anywhere else but at the unadulterated faith radiating from the ghost’s form. “Just…just make sure nothing touches him, okay?” 

Castiel nodded again and then disappeared. Dean looked back at Adam to see the ghosts sitting beside him and stroking his hair. Dean didn’t know just what Castiel would be able to do if the monster came for Adam, but he trusted the ghost. And with everything he possessed, Dean believed in Castiel.


End file.
